


And Now for a Moment of British Fandom Xover...

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack blurb of Luna hearing voices beyond the Arch, which appears in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now for a Moment of British Fandom Xover...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb, not a full story. Warning, this blurb is crack. Enjoy the moment. Harry Potter and his universe doesn't belong to me. The Gelf and the rest of the 'Doctor Who' don't belong to me. I'm just being silly. ;)

Luna stared at the arch. She could almost hear the dead whispering.

“Help us! Pity the Gelf!”

She blinked.

“What?” Ginny muttered in a worried overtone, as she glanced at the other girl.

“Nothing.”


End file.
